sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Chana-002
Every now and then it's nice to simply go about the more mundane business of life. Granted, as a woman of means, Johanna can afford to experience this mundane-ness on a different level from those who aren't as well-off as she, and it's with a slightly guilty smile that the pilot turns to Chana as they enter the showroom. "Smithers keeps quite a collection in there," she begins, "Most of his customers have more money than sense and can't rid themselves of credits fast enough. Still, it never hurts to see what's being offered. Help the local economy and all." This last part is said with a chuckle and she catches Chana lightly by the elbow, pulling the girl further into the shop. Chana nods. She's naturally drawn to the "Clone war" section of the store. She looks at the various de-milled blasters, and at the complete, deactivated battle droid. She chuckles up at the machine. "Missed one, I guess." "Mom, look at this! Can I have one?" Ara's nose is pressed up against a display case, her twelve-year old imagination fueled by the beautiful and precious volumes contained therein. Most of the other books are on shelves, but the especially fragile ones are stored in a manner that permits the careful control of temperature and humidity. Johanna grins Chana's way and then wanders over to where her elder daughter stands transfixed before the books. "I think these would be appropriate for when you're a little older and have a better handle on how to treat expensive things," she replies, "The asking price is steep for your first real book." Then, to Chana, "See anything that tickles your fancy yet?" Chana chuckles softly. "Paper books. Wow. I've only seen those ..." Yess? In the Jedi Temple Library before the fall? In her master's personal archive half a century ago? Yess. Chana clamps down on her jaw before anything stupid comes out. "Might also want to look up the title and see what the book actually is before you buy it. It'd be pretty embarassing to have a real paper book and discover it's about fixing combustion engines or something." She resists the temptation to pat the girl on the head. She remembers 12 well enough to know it wouldn't be well received. Besides. Child. Not Runth. The girl wouldn't take to having her ears scratched either. Chana looks through the weapons cabinet, then goes over to the guy behind the desk. "Hey. You're missing one classic Clone war weapon." "I don't mind machines," Ara replies, her blue eyes filled with curiosity, "Etiel says I'm stupid but that's just because he's a fat idiot-face." At this expression of sibling discord, Johanna snaps her fingers. "That's enough of that," Johanna says, thinking to herself that a stern talk with her son is in order, "You know not to use that word." As Chana peels off from the trio to chat with one of the employees, the pilot's watchful gaze follows. Clone war weapon? Is Chana in the market for some old-school hardware? Chana looks up at the employee and says "You don't have any lightsabers. I mean... come on, the Clone Troopers were led by Jedi Knights." She listens as he speaks to her - in Bocce - then shrugs and wanders back. "He doesn't believe in Jedi Knights." That /might/ be a smirk playing on Chana's lips, it just might. "He just turned down the deal of the century, too." "To each their own," Johanna chuckles, "But what's this about the deal of the century? Did you bring something to sell?" Guessing that an interesting grown-up conversation is about to take place, Ara's attention shifts from the display case to Chana. Grown-up conversations were fun, even if the adults involved didn't think it was any of your business to be eavesdropping. Chana looks down at Ara. "Hey. Did you see the N1 cockpit in the back? I flew those once. It's got all the parts. You should check it out." Chana looks at Johanna, giving the kid a moment to go check out the cockpit - she would even now. "I brought souvenirs from my trip, you know? Genuine clone war artifacts, inoperable, with known provinance. Neither of them is worth repairing." She hopes Johanna will get her meaning. How secret this needs to be kept from Ara is anyone's guess. Certainly Chana has no idea. "Souveniers?" Johanna echoes as Ara takes the hint and saunters off with a grumble to investigate the old cockpit, "Of what nature, exactly? And... are you sure you want to part with them? If money's an issue for you, I'm always happy to give you a raise or work out a loan. You don't need to be selling off your valuables." Chana nods. "A handheld tool of the era. You never found a Jedi without one. And I dunno. I keep carrying them around like talismans, I guess, but ... they're not worth repairing. Even if I could do it, it'd be easier and better to build new. I guess..." She looks over at the fellow behind the counter. "maybe I'm trying to leave my past behind, you know?" "I see." A silence lingers between the two women as the pilot considers her next words. "Don't sell them, Chana. Let them be a reminder of the care invested in your upbringing. A reminder that you were cherished." She remembers how Zik had carried around a broken one himself, inherited from his parents. They'd received it as a gift on one of their many diplomatic missions. Perhaps it's not so strange that there's a certain number in circulation, piquing the curiosity of sentients across the galaxy. "You should keep them somewhere safe." Chana nods slowly. "Yeah. That dawned on me too. That selling them on the planet I was born on might not be the best of ideas. Now. If I ever recover the tools to make my own, I'll definitely replace the other one, you know what I mean?" "Let's not worry about that possibility just yet. I meant for us to have some fun, not be morose," Johanna teases lightly, wanting to see the girl happy for a change, "/Something/ here must appeal to you that isn't linked to war or violence. Name it and it's yours." It isn't that Johanna is a spendthrift -- far from it -- but the thought of doing something nice for her employee pleases her, and she knows Chana would never spend this kind of money on herself. Chana looks around. "Something not to do with war and violence?" She scratches her head. This is so far outside her experience, so she lets her eye wander over the pretty things. The things that are arguably useless to her even in her new life. "I guess that leaves sex..." she says softly, though the smile might suggest she's kidding. What she settles on is a tiny holosculpture of a galaxy far away, perhaps two hundred years old. "That. Please." She looks at Joh, and there might be a flash to a mom as experienced as Joh, that glance for approval, that unvocalized, 'this is ok, right?' It is indeed a glance that Johanna is more than familiar with, and her maternal feelings are affected by a sudden sadness on Chana's behalf. "That's a nice one," she soothes, trying to be encouraging, "I love starscapes, myself. It's such a pretty view." She motions for the attendant to open the case that holds the holosculpture and watches Chana mildly, pleased that the girl has chosen to accept the offer of a gift. "It'll make a nice addition to your room." Ara joins them again, having found the antiquated N1 cockpit rather to her liking. "Wish I could have flown one of those," she sighs, "I like the layout." A hopeful glance is spared her mother, as if Johanna could suddenly procure an old starfighter for her daughter to fly. Fortunately for her, it goes unnoticed by the woman, whose attention is focused on Chana. Once the clerk has carefully packaged the small artwork and Johanna has paid for it, she offers the little box to her employee. "A good choice," she opines with a smile. Chana smiles, a little uncertainly, and in the awkwardness of the moment seems far younger than she is. Then it passes, having lingered only a moment. She smiles at Ara. "They were fine machines, and easy to learn. They said Annikin Skywalker flew one when he was nine. If I ever get my hands on one, I promise I'll take you flying in it, if your mom will let us." She pauses. "Annikin Skywalker was... kind of a celebrity soldier when I was your age. Which was a very long time ago." She gives Joh an awkward shrug and half smile. It's kind of like 'Have you had the /talk/ with this girl yet, or does she not know about boys and/or girls?' What Ara knows or doesn't know about the Force is Joh's to teach, Chana decides, Not hers.